Wounded Love
by Andersand27
Summary: Fixed. She will always remember her fourth year. Not just because of the Triwizard Tournament or that Harry was in a lot of danger, no she will remember it because it was in that year she found he true fist love. HermioneCedric
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's - not mine. **

-

**Wounded Love**

_By: Andersand27_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1** - Prologue

_She will always remember her fourth year. Not just because of the Triwizard Tournament or that Harry was in a lot of danger, nor because of the Yule Ball and her date, Viktor Krum or her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare origination, no – She will remember it, because it was in that year she learned something new, something that had absolutely nothing to do with school. She didn't learn it through her lovely books, no – what she learned was something you have to experience yourself, before you truly understand what it is. _

_Her fourth year was that year, she learned what love really was all about. Her fourth year was that year, she kissed a guy for the very first time, and her fourth year she found her first true love and the year she found out, life was much more than just school, books and work. _

_It was that year she found out that the library could be more, than just a place to study. And it was probably thanks to the library that she found her love … _

_But not always great love ends happy and it didn't definitely not in this case. _

_Her heart got terrible wounded in the end. _

_But it wasn't her fault and it wasn't His either. It wasn't Harry or Ron's. Not anybody's, except You-Know-Who, Voldemort. _

_It was him who had torn them apart, not even with a goodbye._

_When she first saw Him after the Tournament, she was in shock. She couldn't believe it – she wouldn't. _

_He was lying there, emotionless. _

_She didn't know what had happened when Harry just had came from the air with His emotionless body. She didn't understand why they weren't happy or cheerful. She didn't understand why Harry was crying or why He didn't move. Not until somebody yelled:_

_He's dead!_

_And screams filled the air._

_Harry was sobbing and held Him tight. Wouldn't let Him go. He was babbling about Voldemort was back, but she didn't really hear. Her eyes were only on Him. Realization slowly dawning into her._

_He's dead… _

-----

* * *

**_Auther's note:_ This is my first EVER fanfiction so I hope you will like it. I'm writing a Hermione/Cedric story because I think we need more of them ;D. We are going to follow Hermione's fouth year and I have tried to follow the book but not completly. **

**It would mean a lot to me if you wuold submit a rewiew! Thanks!**

**-----**


	2. The Portkey

**Chapter 2** - The Portkey

It was morning. Early morning, to be precise. The sun wasn't even rising yet, but that didn't change the fact that they had to get up.

Mrs. Weasley was currently trying to wake Hermione Granger and her daughter, Ginny Weasley, up. Hermione was staying with the Weasleys for most of the summer because of the Quidditch World Cup that was being held in England this summer. Tickets were really rare and Mr. Weasley had been lucky to get some.

Hermione's parents were happy for her and let her join the Weasleys, even if that meant that they couldn't see her until the next year's summer vacation. Hermione was happy, too. She loved the Weasleys. They didn't have a lot of money, but that didn't change the family's happy mood. They always had a way to deal with things and when there were problems or difficult times, they would stick together. Hermione admired that. When she was with them, she felt at home.

The thought scared her.

After she got her letter from Hogwarts when she was eleven years old and was told she was a witch, she and her parents had in some way been torn apart. They didn't understand the world she was part of. They didn't know of You-Know-Who, either. They didn't know anything about her that included magic.

She wasn't like her parents. Her parents were Muggles, and she wasn't. She was a witch.

When she first got to Hogwarts, she hadn't ever felt so much at home before. She was scared, yes, but she had felt comfortable and even more so when she became friends with Harry and Ron at Halloween.

Hermione was scared that one day her parents wouldn't know anything about her, even the parts of her that didn't have to do magic. That was what most scared her, and it was already beginning.

She knew, and they knew it too.

-----

Hermione's hair hadn't changed at all. It was still bushy as always and right now it irritated her more than it ever had. They – Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and herself - were walking towards Stoatshead Hill where a portkey was located that would sent them all to the Quidditch World Cup.

There was a cold wind and it constantly blew Hermione's hair into her face. It also didn't make it better that she was freezing all over her body, her heart was aching, and she was almost breathless on the way up the hill.

-----

_Finally! _Was the first thought running through Hermione's head when they had reached their goal.

"Over here, Arthur. We found it."

It was Amos Diggory who spoke. He was working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. He was holding the Portkey, or rather an old boot, which would send them to the Quidditch World Cup.

Beside Mr. Diggory stood a tall, young man the same age as the twins. They all recognized him from school. Cedric Diggory. Captain and seeker for Hufflepuff. The boy who'd beaten Harry Potter in last year's first Quidditch match, because Harry had fallen off his broom. Of course Cedric had wanted to have a rematch when he realized what had happened. But he had won fairly, even the twins had to admit that. But that didn't mean they were happy about it, and when Cedric greeted them all, the twins only nodded.

Cedric Diggory was a good looking guy. Everyone knew that and many girls were drooling over him. But Hermione Granger was not. She didn't go after good-looking guys. She was more interested in the inside of a person. Hermione didn't really know Cedric Diggory. She had never talked to him, and the only thing she knew about him was that he was good at Quidditch. But that didn't say much, now, did it?

"Three..." Hermione heard Mr. Weasley count. "Two… one…"

At the same moment she heard the word one, her foot lifted from the ground. She didn't like the feeling and closed her eyes, but that didn't help in the slightest, so she opened them again. There were tons of whirling colors. She wanted to let go of the boot, only to find out that she couldn't.

Just when she wished it would all end, her wish came true. She landed on her feet, but it was so hard to remain standing that she trembled and landed on her back. She looked around to find Harry, Ron and the twins just like her.

She looked up at Cedric, who gave her a smile that turned into a grin. Her eyes narrowed at him and she got up to her feet, ignoring his helping hand.

She saw him shrug his shoulders and turn towards Harry to lend him a hand, just like he had done with Hermione.

Harry took the offered hand.

-----

He had been watching her when the family came. He had heard about her before. The rumors were mostly about her being a bookworm, and names like that. He knew she was one of Harry Potter's good friends. He hadn't really seen her so close before and she had taken him by surprise. She wasn't one of the prettiest girls he had seen, not that he thought she was after all the things he heard about her, but she wasn't as ugly as everyone said she was.

He knew that she was two years younger than him because Harry was, and knew that she had helped Harry in some of the dangers Harry had gone through. The first time he had heard about her was in his third year, her first year, when she had helped Harry get whatever stone it was. He didn't know that much about it, but he knew that the ex-professor Quirrell was involved, and the same with You-Know-Who. If he remembered right, the professor had been possessed by him.

The other time he heard of her was his fourth year when she was one of the students who was lying in the Hospital Wing, not moving a muscle, still as stone. The coming years, he had heard little about her except for rumors which said that you would always find Granger in the library, and that she was one of the smartest students in her year.

He had heard some of the Slytherins speak about her and her friends. They called her "Mudblood", though, instead of her real name. By that he knew she was a Muggleborn, not that he minded. He wasn't like the Malfoys, and neither was his family.

But he had wanted to see her up close and now he did. He didn't really know what he expected, but there she finally was. His thoughts were interrupted when they all gathered by the old boot and touched it. Seconds later they were on their way to the Quidditch World Cup.

He saw her lying on the ground and went over to her to lend her his hand. To his surprise and amusement, she didn't take it. He then saw Harry also lying on the ground and offered him a hand. He did take it.

_Author's note: the chapter have been edited... hope u liked it better now.. please review... thanks!_


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 3 - **The Quidditch World Cup

Hermione was surprised when she got into her tent at the campsite. It looked so small at the outside and she had wondered, how all the boys and Mr. Weasley could be in the tent that stood beside hers and Ginny's. It wasn't much bigger. It didn't look like more than three people could manage to be in the tent. And when Percy, Charlie and the oldest son, Bill would apparate, there would be seven boys and Mr. Weasley and they had to share the little tent together.

But that was just proof for her that it wasn't the outside that counted.

The tent _inside_ was much bigger. It was like a house. There was a bathroom, a kitchen and two rooms for the girls. She was shocked. This was magic.

_And oh, how I love it … _

The boys' tent was – of course – much bigger. But they were also six people more to share it.

After her shock, and Harry's too, they and Ron went across the campsite to get water by Mr. Weasley's request.

On their way she saw Cedric Diggory. He had just got out of his tent and looked in her way. When he spotted her he smiled and waved. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron; it didn't look like they had seen him. She looked back at Cedric and saw he still looked at her, now with a big grin on his face. She didn't know what to do, so she just looked away again and started to go faster, hoping Harry and Ron would follow her.

-----

To her surprise she had enjoyed the Quidditch World Cup. She had thought it would be boring, but was glad to be wrong. Of course she had felt sad for Winky, a house-elf, because of her frighten of high. She had really felt pity for her, and wanted to help her, - to do something.

And Draco Malfoy's stupid face hadn't helped the slightest, she had just got angry and upset. And she had been quite annoyed and a little jealous of Ron's drooling over the veela's, but apart from that she had practically enjoyed the Quidditch match.

-----

He had watched her from afar. He could see her from where he stood at the Quidditch match. He was glad to see her smiling when the game started. It seemed like she enjoyed it to his surprise. He didn't know her, but he didn't think she was one for Quidditch. Maybe he had been wrong about that.

As far as he knew, he had only heard small stuff from other people, and that didn't even have to be true. He believed it though, because he didn't have anything else to believe.

He let out a small chuckle when he thought back at how she reacted when he waved at her. He could see her confusion about it, but it made him smile. She looked so innocent.

-----

She was angry.

_How could he!_

_She was frightened almost to death! _

_She doesn't deserve to be treated that way!_

_How could he!_

These were the thoughts that were running through Hermione Granger's head.

They were just on their way home to Mrs. Weasley.

She was angry because Mr. Crouch had sacked his house-elf, and not just any house-elf, he had sacked Winky. Just because she was in the wrong place, in the wrong time. Just because she had hold a wand, to be precisely, Harry's wand. He had lost it in the panic of the Death Eaters' arriving and poor Winky had taken it up.

The weird part was that Harry's wand was the one, which had used the spell to get the dark mark up into the sky.

But everyone knew that it couldn't have been Winky. The person, who hadsaid the spell, should have a lot of power, and Winky wouldn't even know the spell.

No, - Winky got sacked because she hadn't obeyed Mr. Crouch's order.

_She has feelings too! She was scared! … _

She definitely wanted to do something about house-elves' rights.

-----

They were on their way to Hogwarts on the train. There wasn't the best mood in the compartment right now.

Malfoy had just walked out with Grabbe and Goyle, and had left a pissed Ron.

"_Reparo,_" Hermione said after Ron had shut the door hard enough to break the window glass.

She couldn't stand the mood and had to get out of there, so she left the boys to find another compartment. She was quite lucky. After she had walked for a while, she had found a compartment that wasn't used. Smiling for herself she got in.

There were silent in the compartment and she liked it. She thought about her former years and was hoping this year would be easier and for Harry's sake, safer. But that wasn't very likely so she could only pray.

The silence was broken by a tall guy that opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I sit here, in some minutes? I need some time to think without all that noise out there, but I can't find a compartment that isn't used, so?"

_Cedric._

"It's okay," Hermione answered. She couldn't just say no. It wasn't like she owned the place.

"You're Hermione Granger, right? From the the Quidditch World Cup, right?" Cedric asked.

_I thought he wanted some time without noise__… _

"Yes, that's me, and you're Cedric Diggory," She replied, half polite, half annoyed.

He grinned and she looked up at him. He had sat right opposite her. His brown hair fell down into his grey eyes, but it didn't look like it annoyed him. He hadn't taking his school robes on yet and was wearing a shirt and pants that was fitting him quite well. All in all he looked good and handsome, but Hermione didn't really care.

She tried to ignore his grin but found it impossible.

"Sorry, is there something wrong?" She finally asked, trying to sound polite.

"I don't know, is there?" He teased and his grin got wider.

"Then what is it you find so terrible funny?" She tried again, ignoring his stupid comeback. It was getting harder to sound polite.

"You, of course."

She was taken aback by his answer. _What was funny about me?_ She didn't know.

"Me?!" She was starting to get upset but not just because of him. She was already irritated after Malfoy had walked out of the compartment she had shared with Harry and Ron, and it didn't help much more that Cedric was so annoying. "What's so funny about me?"

He just shook his head and turned his attention to the window, staring out to see the different trees passing by every second.

Hermione was furious at him for grinning at her and not telling why, but she held her mouth shut, didn't want to speak to him. _Why was he here and not with his fan club of girls, anyway? _Cedric was popular. He had a lot of friends, girls as much as boys. She didn't know why, for her, right now he was just a pain in the ass.

_Why don't I just walk back to Harry and Ron? Surely the mood is better now there, than here. _

She got up and walked over to the compartment door.

"Where're you going?" Hermione heard Cedric voice asks.

She sighed.

"I'm just trying to be nice and leave the compartment alone for you," she said, trying to sound nice but didn't know if she succeeded.

"Are you sure that's why or just an excuse to get away from me?"

"And why would I want to get away from you when you just laughed at me?" She was losing her temper – again.

"You take everything too seriously. That's your problem. You really need to relax," he said, calm but bitter. There was silence for a minute.

"Don't leave," Cedric then said but still sounding bitter.

She was a bit startled at that. _Why shouldn't I leave?_

As if reading her mind he said, "I'm leaving myself." And then he himself got up to his feet and walked out of the compartment.

_Oh … _

_Authors note: (Changed) That was the next chapter! Hope you liked it. please leave a review! Thanks!_


	4. The Start Of Spew

**Chapter 4 -** The start of SPEW

Hermione couldn't get her eyes away from him. She had acted stupid. He hadn't really done anything to her, but she had been in a sour mood and nothing much had to be done to get her upset. But that didn't give her the right to let it out on him.

She wanted to apologies.

Not long after he had leaved she had walked back to Harry and Ron. They hadn't talked much to each other the rest of the way to Hogwarts, so her temper had cooled down.

And now she realized how stupid she had acted.

"Who are you looking at?" Ron interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked away from Cedric and turned her attention to Ron.

"No one."

"But I saw you were staring at the Hufflepuff table," Ron insisted.

"I wasn't staring at anyone. I was just … away for a moment - thinking," she said, hoping he would buy it.

Ron didn't look convinced, but didn't push the matter further. He took his own attention back to his food again.

Hermione looked back up to the Hufflepuff table and when her eyes found their goal they widened.

He was staring back at her.

His gray eyes bore into her browns. And she couldn't look away.

But soon after, he broke the gaze and started a new conversation with one of his friends.

She too turned her attention back to Harry and Ron. But she found their conversation quite boring and her gaze was again turned to the Hufflepuff boy.

But not long after, her gaze went to Nearly Headless Nick, a ghost, who had got into a conversation with Harry and Ron about Peeves who had cursed trouble in the kitchen. She hadn't listened closely to what they were saying until she had heard Nearly Headless Nick say something about house-elves.

She had accidentally knocked her goblet of pumping juice and spilt the contents on the white tablecloth, but right now she didn't care.

"There are house-elves _here?_ Here at _Hogwarts?_" Hermione asked him in a shocked voice.

There was. For his part over a hundred. Hermione was surprised by that because she had never seen just _one_. She was more surprised that they wasn't paid or given any vacation. She had thought Dumbledore would pay his house-elves if he had any, but obviously not.

She thought of it as slavery.

She didn't eat more at the feast.

-----

Cedric could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked around and saw Hermione. It looked like she was talking to her good friend Ron Weasley.

So the things people had said about her had been true. She wasn't one for jokes and has fun. He hadn't believed the people who said that, some of them being his friend. He thought everyone liked to have fun once in a while.

He hadn't lied to her, when he said he just needed a place to think. His friend was always talking about a fifth year girl. He knew her. She was one of the prettiest girls he knew. Cho Chang. His friends had said that they thought she had a crush on him and that he should try to go for her. She was nice too. She had a lot of friends and was popular. He was pretty sure that a lot of guys liked her. But he wasn't too sure that she was the girl he really wanted.

And when he saw it was Hermione who was in the compartment he would rather talk to her. Obviously she hadn't been in the same mood, as she had seemed rather irritated on him.

She had looked cute. The half annoyed expression on her face had actually looked cute, and her nose high in the air too. He couldn't help back a grin which were a big mistake he later found out. Maybe he shouldn't have told her that he was laughing at her. But it wasn't in a bad way. She had just looked so damn cute.

He could see her try to control her temper. It was obviously that she wasn't in a good mood. When he saw her rise from the seat he couldn't help his word to come out of his mouth. He really didn't want her to leave, but he had already ruined the atmosphere in the room. And when she was first in the room, she really shouldn't be the one to leave.

It had been funny though, to see her surprised face, with her mouth open from confusion and astonishment. He was close to let out a small laugh again, but he had to keep a straight face this time and told her he was leaving so she could stay.

He had gone back to his group of friends.

He saw her looking back at him with a bewildered face when she noticed he was looking back at her. It was obviously that she hadn't expected that. He didn't smile just held the gaze, but one of his friends interrupted him.

"What do you think, Cedric?"

He broke the gaze to look at his friend and tried to find out what he meant. No such luck.

"Ehm… about what? Sorry wasn't listening there."

He saw his friend looking chocked but he didn't really care and just waited for him to spit it out whatever they had been talking about.

-----

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley exclaimed after Dumbledore had announced that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place here at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wasn't joking.

He had said the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions would take place at Halloween.

Hermione was excited to meet people from other schools. She had read a little about the schools. Beauxbatons was a school in France, but could only be found if you _really _knew where to look. Durmstrang was a school located in the north Europe, some place where it was cold. She had also heard about Durmstrang school was teaching dark magic.

Everyone was in a joyful mood until Dumbledore spoke again and everyone went silent.

"I know all of you are eager to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, but the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year, only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their name for consideration."

Hermione saw Fred and George looking furiously at Dumbledore. They were in their sixth year and their seventeen birthday were in April. They were some of them who had wanted to join, but Hermione thought it sensible, and was glad Harry – and Ron – couldn't join the tournament.

She new Ron wanted to join. He felt like he needed to join, because he was the youngest of the Weasley boys and he felt pressure on him.

Bill and Percy had both been head boy. Charlie had been a prefect and Quidditch Captain and was a legendary Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Twins were famous in the school and were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too as beaters. Ginny was the only Weasley girl in centuries, and Ron didn't find himself special at anything except to be one of Harry Potter's best friends. Ron wasn't on the Quidditch team, he wasn't such a good student and he wasn't popular at all. It was hard to be him, because he felt everyone expected something more from him.

And here was one of his opportunities.

One he couldn't join.

She felt sad for him…

"This is a measure we feel necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions that we take, and it is highly unlike that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen," Dumbledore continued.

Hermione looked over to the Hufflepuff table. Cedric looked thrilled and was smiling at his friends who looked like they were urging Cedric to join, but she wasn't positive.

Dumbledore told further that the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were coming sometime during October and was staying the rest of the year. After his long speech was finished he bid them all goodnight.

-----

"_Are you serious?"_ Ron asked in disbelief. "But we haven't even got homework yet and it is the first school day!"

Hermione had just told Ron and Harry the next day after lunch, that she was going to the library. She shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't because of school she was going to the library, no. This was about the elves. She wanted to read more about them and maybe start an organization for house-elves rights and encourage people to start treating them better.

"See you at dinner," she replied and then walked off in the direction of the library.

Hermione was well-known in the library, or more than well-known. Since her first arrival in her first year it had become one of her favorite places in the school and had spent a great time there during the years.

Hermione was one of the few Madam Pince, the librarian, trusted her books with. She was very suspiciously and strict and had even placed nasty spells on the books to make sure they were returned on time.

Hermione took all the books she could have in her arms that were about house-elves. She placed the books on a table in the far corner away from other students.

She sat down and began to read.

When the bell rang to her Arithmancy class she quickly sat the books back to the shelves and walked quickly to the class. She hated to be late.

She didn't look where she was going and didn't see the tall boy coming her way.

_Crash. _She felt to the floor.

She looked up and saw Cedric staring in amusement at her. He held an offered hand to her and she took it.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," she muttered.

"That's obviously, Granger," he grinned.

There was silence for a moment.

_Apologies! _

Hermione took a deep breath. "Cedric?" she then asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

She hesitated at first but then said in an ashamed, quiet voice. "Sorry about yesterday. I wasn't in a good mood. I shouldn't have got upset that easily. Sorry."

He just nodded and smiled at her.

She looked at him into his gray eyes. They were beautiful actually. Not cold like Malfoy's but warm and nice.

For a moment she forgot she had classes, until she saw the time and her eyes widened.

"I'm going to be late for class!" She exclaimed in both surprise and disappointment. She quickly walked away with a hurried goodbye.

When she was near the end of the corridor she looked back at him.

He was watching back at her in a wide grin.

She turned hastily away again, her face red.

-----

_Authors note: (Changed) That was the next chapter! Hope you liked it. please leave a review! Thanks!_


	5. Malfoy the Ferret

**Chapter 5 -** Malfoy, the Ferret

* * *

It was a quite special evening.

Hermione didn't know if she should be amused or upset of what Mad-Eye Moody, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had done to Malfoy. Moody had just transformed Malfoy to a little, white ferret. _Well, he did deserve it, _she thought. Malfoy had provoked Ron, and Harry had defended him, and when Harry had turned away from Malfoy, Malfoy had sent a spell after him.

_Lucky Malfoy had missed him. _

Now Moody was given the students – who was around and watched – a lesson. Obviously, Moody hated when people attacked their opponent while the attacked person was facing him with their back.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. It was hilarious to see Malfoy as a ferret. She would never forget this moment, and it didn't look like Harry and Ron would either.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall came and stopped the fun. To say she was shocked was an understatement. When she heard the little ferret was a student, she practically dropped her books on the floor and thereafter transformed the ferret back to Draco Malfoy.

"Please don't talk to me right now," Ron said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Hermione asked astonished

"I want to impress this scene so I can't ever forget it," he replied with closed eyes. "Malfoy the ferret."

Hermione and Harry both grinned at his comment and thereafter turned their attention to the food in front of them.

Hermione ate her food pretty fast because she wanted to go to the library again. No one had ever done anything to help the house-elves and because of that, Hermione had become more determined to do something. _And that would be about time. _

She stormed to the library leaving two disbelieving boys.

-----

It was amusing how easy it was to get Hermione embarrassed. He had actually been looking for her. He didn't really know why he was, but he shouldn't have been surprised to see her walk quickly out the doors from the library. He noticed she was in a hurry and didn't see where she was looking. But he was too intent to get out of her way in time.

The first thing he did was to offer her his hand which she took this time. He was quite amused by her expression. She looked quite embarrassed by the incident and her little voice didn't tell him differently. He had called her by her last name even though she had called him by his first. But he liked her last name. Not that he didn't like her first, but just something made him call her by her last name.

He watched her while she could see she was contemplating about something. He heard her sight and said his name. He answered her to let her go on, and he noticed her cheeks become slight pink when she apologized about the yesterday happenings.

_Yeah, she definitely hadn't __been in a good mood_, he thought. But he smiled and noticed her gaze into his eyes and he would have given everything to know what she thought. But then her eyes widened when she remembered she was late to class, and by then he couldn't help a little chuckle come out as she hastily past him.

He watched her though walk-run away. And he smiled in amusement when she looked back at him and quickly turned around again. He could imagine her red cheeks. He had gone to his own class after that but he couldn't concentrate on what the teacher said. His mind was elsewhere on a certain girl with flushed cheeks.

Later that day he heard stories about Malfoy becoming to a ferret with the help of Professor Moody. He had heard enough stories to know what had happened. On the same time he was looking after Hermione, but he didn't have much luck. Later he decided on to look in the library and he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face when he noticed a bushy-haired girl on one of the tables reading a book.

-----

She heard someone sit down at her table. She didn't bother to look up.

"What are you reading?" the guy asked.

Hermione didn't respond. She was too engaged in the book so she just lifted it so the guy could read the cover.

"_Magical Creatures and their History,_" the guy read. When he didn't get her attention he asked, "And what, Granger may I ask, do you find so interesting about it?"

Her head snapped up annoyed. She looked up to see Cedric Diggory sitting across from her at the table. "It's about house-elves. I think it's horrible how people treat them and I want to do something about it," she explained politely.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know yet, but I _am_ going to do something," she promised determined. "Did you know that there were over a hundred house-elves here at Hogwarts?

"Yes, I have – "

"You _did?_" she interrupted.

"Yes," Cedric said again more slowly. "I have actually met one. They are really nice and friendly, you know, and if you're hungry they give you tons of food." He grinned at that. "I think they love it here at Hogwarts."

It didn't look like he lied about it, but there were other house-elves than here at Hogwarts and just because he had met _one,_ didn't mean some of the other elves were unhappy, and she told him that.

"So, what do you thing should be done, Granger?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I think people should pay them! And give them vacations. They should be free! … Like us!" She looked down at her book and shook her head. "This is slavery."

He nodded in understanding. The two of them fell into silence. Cedric stared at her in deep thoughts, but she didn't notice because she had her nose in her book again.

Minutes pasted and Hermione thought she was alone again.

"I can't believe no one have never done anything yet!" Hermione snapped to no one in particular, still engaged in the book.

When she looked up from the book and saw Cedric still was sitting at her table, her face went red of embarrassment of her sudden outburst. She looked down. "Sorry, but it's hard to believe," she mumbled. She looked up again and gave him a wry smile. She felt pity for all the house-elves that were treated like Dobby and Winky.

"Yes, you're probable right, someone should had done something years ago," he said to her. Hermione smiled at him in gratitude. _I'm glad somebody understands, _she thought, but then Cedric began to grin. O_r what? _She frowned.

"I was just thinking about Professor Moody," he explained. "It was quite hilarious what he did to Malfoy, don't you think?" Cedric said still grinning.

In relief Hermione grinned too. "Yes it was hilarious." But then her face grew serious. "But also very irresponsible. He shouldn't have done it, he could have hurt him." _Like you didn't wished he had,_ and at the thought she grinned again. "It was a fortunate Professor McGonagall came and stopped it all." But she was smiling when she said the last part and looked like she tried – not only to convince Cedric – but also herself.

Cedric just looked at her and shook his head still grinning. "Right," he said and got up on his feet. "Later, Granger," and then he walked out of the library.

-----

The following days Hermione spent all her free time in the library. She new what she would do. She would create the first ever organization that promoted better conditions for house-elves. She hadn't come up with a name yet, but she had thought of, _Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status_, but it was terrible long and she didn't think S.O.A.F.M.C.C.C.T.L.S could be on the badges she had created and, anyway, it would look pretty stupid.

"So what should I call it instead?" Hermione asked herself in the library. _The Organization of House-elves Rights or? – Or the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare … hmm. That sounds okay. _She smiled to herself at the name.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she said to taste the sound of it. "Yes that's should be the name." And without thinking how the letters would end up with, she scratched it down with her wand on her badges. Letter after letter. _S – P – E – W. _

"What's that, Granger?" Hermione heard a familiar voice ask her. She looked up and saw Cedric staring at her badges. _Why is it he always come and disturbs me?_ She had worked perhaps in twenty minutes and was almost finished with scratching S.P.E.W on all the badges. "_Spew?_" He looked in amusement at her.

"Not _spew_," she said frowning and first now she realized how stupid it sounded. "But S.P.E.W. it stands for _the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare._ It was the best name I could come up with." She said the last thing with a shrug.

"So you are going to start an organization?" He took one of the finished badges up and examined it closely. Then he looked up at Hermione and smiled at her.

Hermione nodded, smiling too and definitely looked proud of her work.

"And why is it, you think, they aren't happy in the way they live?" he asked in an afterthought.

"Just look at Dobby or Winky!" When he didn't know about them, she told him all about Dobby and how the Malfoy's had treated him, and how happy he was now as a free elf. Then she told him all about Winky and how scared she had been at the Quidditch World Cup and after, when the Death Eaters had attacked and how cruel Mr. Crouch had been.

It was the school bell that interrupted her speech. Cedric had listened intently of what she had been saying and hadn't said a word himself. She looked up at the clock in the library and gathered quickly her things. "I have to go or I will be late for my first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She stood up and almost run out of the door.

She was the only one who had been missing. Everyone looked exciting for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had heard everyone speak about the class. And it was good words that were being said.

"Sorry, I have been in the – "

"The library," Harry finished. They all three – Harry, Ron and Hermione – went into the classroom and pulled out their copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _as Professor Moody entered the class.

"You can put your books away again," Professor Moody growled as he made his way to the front of the class. "You won't be needing those."

So they pulled the books away in their bags again and the lesson started.

-----

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room the following evening with a big satisfied smile. She had just finished her badges in the library which were safety put into the box, she was holding in her arms.

"Hello," she greeted Harry and Ron. "I've just finished."

"So have I," Ron said in triumph. Hermione sat down at the table and looked at Ron's Divination homework. She raised an eyebrow. "Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she asked and continued to go over Ron's predictions as Crookshanks came walking across the common room and leaped up into her lap with a loud purr.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron said sleepy.

"You seem to be drowning twice," Hermione pointed out as she handed his work back to him.

"Oh am I? I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff." Ron looked over his predictions and corrected the one Hermione alluded to.

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" Hermione asked.

"How dare you!" Ron said acting offended. "We have been working like house-elves!"

Hermione raised both her eyebrows and glared at him.

"It's just an expression," he muttered quickly giving her a half smile.

Harry, who had not taken part of the discussion, asked suddenly. "What's in the box?"

"Funny you ask," she said still glaring at Ron and took the badges out from the box and gave him and Ron each one of them.

"Spew?" Harry asked confused.

_Typically … _

"No, not _spew _but S.P.E.W.. It stands for _the society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," _she answered him quite annoyed.

"Never heard of it," Ron said.

"Of course not," Hermione said losing her patience. "I've just started it."

"Yeah? How many members have you got?"

"Well – if you two join – three," Hermione replied Ron.

"And do you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew', do you?"

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione yelled a little hurt of Ron's words. _Great friends you got there, Hermione, _she thought to herself. "I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"Hermione – open your ears," Ron snapped. "They. Like. It. They _like_ being enslaved!"

She ignored the comment and told further about her plans and what the three of them were going to do. When she finished she smiled proud to them both. Harry looked in despair of what to do, and Ron looked at her in disbelief. But they were all three interrupted by Harry's owl, Hedwig that had a letter tied to her leg.

"Sirius!"

And their conversation was briefly forgotten.

-----

_Authors note: (Changed) That was the next chapter! Hope you liked it. please leave a review! Thanks!_


	6. Small conversations

**Chapter 6 -** Small Conversations

* * *

His friends were right. It was becoming quite obviously that Cho Chang had a crush on him. But she wasn't one of those girls who let her head fall in embarrassment for some stupid things girls could say. She wasn't one of those girls either who wrote her name with his last name on a paper. _Thank god for that!_ He thought. She kept her head cool but still tried to make a move. But not over flirtatious moves that some girls do. She was one to start a conversation. It didn't have to be about something special, just a conversation she could keep going just to talk to him.

He actually liked it.

Her friends though, did not keep a cool face like she did. They were always smile-laughing when Cho and her friends past him. She though never did. She smiled. But it was a cool smile.

He liked that.

He wasn't the type of guy who liked those girls who were all over him and Cho didn't seem like she was one of those. Maybe. Just maybe he would ask her out. _Later…_

But right now, when it came to girls he could only think of Hermione. He was quite fond of her. But not fond as that he actually liked her. But she looked so cute when she looked at him. Either if she was irritated, angry, embarrassed or just simple happy.

He guessed it was a bit wrong. She was two years younger and still a young, _young _woman. But he couldn't help smiling when he saw her and he couldn't help walk over to her when he saw her alone by a tree with a book in her hands and reading. He walked slowly as he studied her. _She even looked cute when she studied_. She had a concentrated look on her face as she read the book, trying to understand every word the book said.

-----

Hermione sat alone by a three with a book in her hands. It was Saturday and the second weekend after school had started. Harry and Ron had both paid two sickles for her badges, but she doubted it was because of the house-elves they did it, but didn't question the matter.

"Hi Granger."

Hermione looked up to see who her intruder was. "Hi Cedric," she greeted.

He sat down beside her and smiled. "Out of the library, I see," he teased.

"Yes, well, I wanted to get outside for a bit."

The weather was cold, but the sun was shining and Hermione had warm cloth on. She liked the autumn. Liked how the leaf changed color and slowly withered.

"What do you think Madam Pince would say when she discovers one of her books outside?"

"Nothing, because she _won't _discover it," she said eyeing him as in saying, _if you tell her I hex you_. Cedric just chuckled. "What about you? Why are _you _outside?"

"Fresh air," Cedric shrugged one of his shoulders. Hermione nodded and looked down to start reading again.

"So, what are you reading?" Cedric asked after a couple of minutes.

"_Hogwarts, A History_, have you read it?" she asked looking up at him again.

"No."

"Well, don't bother then," she said. "I have read it a couple of times and not one _single_ time they mention _anything_ about house-elves, and this book should contain _everything_ about Hogwarts."

"Ced! Come and join us at the Quidditch field!" a guy yelled before Cedric had time to answer. Just because there wouldn't be any Quidditch matches this year didn't mean they couldn't play Quidditch in their free time for fun.

Hermione looked over towards the voice and saw a guy in Hufflepuff's color and with a broom in his hands. She didn't recognize him.

"Come on, Ced!" he yelled again.

Cedric looked at Hermione and gave her a half smile. "Well, I better go. Later, Granger."

"Bye." Hermione watched Cedric run over to his friend and the two of them walked over towards the Quidditch field.

In the years earlier, Cedric had never spoken to her and she hadn't known him at all. She had actually assumed he was an arrogant person. But now they'd had a conversation three times without counting the one in the train. Yes, – all of them had been short but even though … – _he seems pretty nice …_ – She shook her head at her thought, but when she returned to her book she had a big smile on her face.

-----

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way out to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creature lesson. On their way Hermione spotted Cedric laughing with one of his friends. He looked good as always but something gold on his robe, captured her eyes' attention.

She narrowed her eyes and looked closer. _A badge?_ It wasn't one of her S.P.E.W. badges. She could currently see the inscription of a P. _Prefect? I didn't know he was prefect, _she thought. _Maybe I have been all wrong about him? _She saw him looking her way and smiled at him when their yes met. He smiled back and her heart began to beat faster. It was first after she, Harry and Ron had walked past him they broke the eye contact. _If he's a prefect he must be clever, too … _

_---_

The lesson with Hagrid had been great. Malfoy had – as always – been a stupid brat and had refused to appear every second evening to Hagrid's hut by his request of observing the Blast-Ended Skrewt closer and take notes.

"_You do, what's being told,"_ he had said. _"Or else I'm going to follow Professor Moody's example … I hear you are good to imitate a ferret, Malfoy."_

Everyone had howled with laughter and Malfoy hadn't said anything further. Now Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the castle in high spirits.

"What's going on?" Harry asked indicating to all the students who were gathered around a sign at the bottom of the marble stairs and stopped them to get into the Great Hall.

"Triwizard Tournament," Ron read aloud to Harry and Hermione.

"_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday the thirtieth of October. Lessons will end half an hour earlier …" _

"Brilliant!" Harry interrupted; a big smile was showing on his face. "Potion is the last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all."

Ron grinned too at the realization. _"Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast,"_ he continued.

"Only a week away," a boy exclaimed. Hermione recognized him as Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Ron asked unsympathetic.

"Diggory. He must be entering the tournament." Harry explained before Hermione could.

They began to walk again and pushed the talking crowd away so they could reach the stairs.

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Ron scowled.

That would have been Hermione's exact thoughts, too before they had started school again. How could a Hufflepuff be Hogwarts Champion? But she had just found out that maybe she had been all wrong about him and she felt she had to defend him, just a little.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Hermione said pointing out last years first Quidditch match and Harry's first defeat. "I've heard he's a really good student – _and_ he's a prefect," Well she hadn't heart anything about him being a _really _good student but if he was a prefect he, well … – _had_ to be.

"You only like him because he's _handsome_," Ron snarled.

_Just typically! _

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" she said offended. _I don't even like him! _She glared at Ron as he began coughing, which sounded much like 'Lockhart'.

-----

All of his friends kept talking about the Triwizard Tournament and about how he should try to be their champion. Even those he didn't even know came to him and asked if he were going to try to be elected. He liked that mostly everyone wanted him to become Hogwarts Champion so he really did put a lot thought about actually join it. He was thinking about to go to the library and read about past Triwizard Tournaments. Just to get a little idea of what to expect.

He thought it as a good idea plus he might find someone else who were very well known in the library. He thought about her and about her passion to help others. Even House-elves. He knew she thought they were not treated well, but he knew too that she had only met two. And she had just been lucky to meet two unlucky house-elves. He knew that not every house-elf was treated badly.

His family actually had one. Sandy was her name, and he knew she was happy. She loved to help him with everything and she liked to cook every meal they had together. He knew that most house-elves liked to work and they did it for fun. That was their nature.

He hadn't told her though, that he had one. He didn't think she would approve it no matter what he said about her and how happy Sandy actually was.

At that thought he finally headed to the library.

-----

The rest of the week all the conversations were about the Triwizard Tournament and everything regarding. Right now, Hermione had just said goodbye to Harry and Ron after dinner and was nearing the library.

When she finally approached she was heading towards her regular table, just to find …

_Cedric … _

Hermione stopped immediately. _Should I go over there or find another table? _She stood and pondered about whether or not to go to the table where Cedric sat. But her thoughts were snapped back by Cedric's voice.

"Do you want to join me, Granger?"

She shrugged her shoulders but sat down at the table, across from Cedric. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Cedric," she said and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She placed her books and parchment beside her. She took one of the books and leafed trough it until she found her specific page.

They sat there in silence – who knows how long – until Hermione had finished her book. She looked up at Cedric and saw him engaged in his own book. _The Triwizard Tournament; Damage, Injures and Death Accounts, _she read.

"Are you thinking of joining?" she asked.

Cedric raised his head and looked at her. "I might," he said. "But before I do, I want to know what I can be expecting."

"That's understandable," she said nodding in confirm.

"So, what do you got there, Granger?" he asked pointing at her book.

"Oh, that's just homework Professor Flitwick gave us. We have to read three extra books about the Summoning Charm for preparation before we actually do the spell. This is one of them," she said mentioning to the book in front of her.

Cedric nodded. "Well, it's a good spell. It can come in handy sometimes," he grinned.

Hermione smiled. "So, are you excited to meet the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" she asked chancing the subject.

"Yes, of course," he said. "It could be interesting to hear what they thought of Hogwarts and compare their school with it."

"Yes, it could," she smiled. "I have heard Durmstrang is teaching dark magic, and I've heard Malfoy say something about his father knowing the Headmaster of the school," she said in a low voice. Cedric looked at her in interest. "His father actually considered sending him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, but her mother didn't want him in a school so far away," she continued.

"Merlin, how much I wished his father had," Cedric said wryly.

"My wish exactly, too," she grinned.

-----

_Authors note: (Changed) That was the next chapter! Hope you liked it. please leave a review! Thanks!_


	7. Just A Dream

**Chapter 7 -** Just a dream

Hermione and Cedric had talked for over a good hour in the library, about everything to nothing at all. She didn't know if they were friends now, she didn't think so. But she had enjoyed talking to him. He was a quiet guy but when there was something to talk about, he could surely get the conversation going. She had learned that evening that he was pretty clever, so she hadn't lied to Ron. She smiled at the thought.

It was Friday the thirtieth and every student from Hogwarts was waiting outside the grounds. Everyone was excited and looked everywhere to find something odd.

"_There!_" a sixth year yelled.

Everyone looked towards the Forbidden Forest where the sixth year had pointed. Something huge was rushing over the forest and students began yelling out guesses of what it was, but it wasn't clear until it had landed. It was a big carriage as the size of a house and horses as big as elephants were dragging the carriage.

Dumbledore began clapping and the students followed his lead. Dumbledore stepped forward to speak to the oddly large woman that had just stepped out from the carriage.

"My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime rumbled in a feminine form of Hagrid's voice. "I 'ope I fine you well?" It was a French accent which probably meant the big lady was the Headmistress from Beauxbatons.

Hermione saw the students climb out off the carriage and went to stand beside the big woman.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked while looking at her surroundings.

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore replied. "Would you like to wait out here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think. But ze 'orses-"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Dumbledore assured her.

"My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling. Zey are very strong..." Madam Maxime said, doubting anyone but she, could handle so big animals.

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," Dumbledore beamed.

Madam Maxime looked defeated but trusted Dumbledore. She – with her students – walked into the castle while the Hogwarts students again were waiting for the other school to arrive.

Not long after, bubbles were coming from the lake and had every students plus the teachers' attention.

"It's a mast," Harry exclaimed as a tall, black-looking pole rose from the center of the lake, followed by the rest of the boat.

Hermione watched the delegation from Durmstrang go ashore and watched the Headmaster walk over towards Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," he called out. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied and shook his hands.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff sighed as he looked up at the castle a smile fastened on his face.

Karkaroff waved one of his students forward. _He looks familiar, _Hermione thought but couldn't place the name. Fortunately she had Ron to do it for her.

"Harry – _it's Krum_! I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum!_"

_How could I forget? _She thought to herself sarcastic and rolled her eyes at Ron.

"For heaven's sakes, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," Hermione hissed.

"_Only a Quidditch player?_ Hermione – he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly

"_Really!_" Hermione rolled her eyes again. She, Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," Dumbledore began when all the students had taken a seat. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable," he paused for a moment. "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down and started a conversation with Karkaroff.

They all began to eat. The house-elves had outdone themselves. There were tons of different kinds of food. Some native some foreign.

"What's _that_?" Ron pointed to a rather large bowl of some sort of seafood stew.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione replied as she helped herself to some of the stuff Ron had pointed at.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" a girl from Beauxbatons asked.

"Yeah, have it," Harry replied as he got the dish for the girl. Hermione glared at Ron who gaped at the girl and was in some kind of trance. It was first after Harry began to laugh at him Ron got back to the reality.

"She's a _veela_!" Ron said in a hoarse voice.

"Of course she isn't! I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot," Hermione snapped at him. But that was wrong. Nearly all the guys were staring at her. Hermione looked over to the Ravenclaw table to the girl Ron was talking about, jealous in her eyes.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts," Ron babbled to Harry as he wiggled in his seat to see the girl.

"Humph," Hermione snorted. She looked around at the people in the Great Hall and when her eyes fell on Cedric, her heart did a back-flip but she didn't had time to question why, when she saw Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch.

-----

He had putted his name in the goblet right after the feast by his friends' request. They had all come with him he even saw Cho smiling at him and stared at him when he putted the name in.

There was no way back now…

All his friends clapped him on the shoulder and the younger ones looked at him in admiration. He thought of Hermione and what she would think of him. Probably not as proud, that was why he didn't tell her that he was going to join for real. It wasn't like he would be selected. There was a slim change of that. There were people who were a lot better than him, _so why would it matter if I told her?_

It wouldn't.

Cho came right after smiling up at him and told him that she was sure he would be the one selected. He smiled back at her thankful of what she said. He looked at her friends who were doing signs like 'now was the right time' and 'ask her out'. All kinds like that, it all meaning the same. But still he didn't. He didn't feel it was right. At least not yet.

-----

The next day was spent mostly with Hagrid and the Blast-Ended Skrewt. This morning Fred and George had drunken an Aging Potion and ended in the hospital with big white beard. It had been a marvelous sight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were now sitting at the Gryffindor table and stared at the goblet. They were waiting for the goblet to be ready to reveal the three Tournament Champions. The whole Gryffindor were hoping Angelina Johnson would be Hogwarts Champion. She had putted her name in the goblet this morning, too.

"Any minute," Dumbledore said. The goblet was sparkling with blue flames. It was almost hurtful to watch, but just then the flames turned red and a parchment from the goblet flew into Dumbledore's hands.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be …" There was a pause where everyone were silent. "Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced.

"No surprises there," Ron yelled as everyone cheered at him while he rose from the Slytherin table and walked along the staff table, and into the adjacent room. When he was gone, silence fell to the Great Hall once again. Another piece of parchment was spitted out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry yelled to Ron as the girl who looked like a Veela, raised from the Ravenclaw table and walked out of the Great Hall like Viktor Krum had done. _What's so good about her? _Hermione thought and glared at the girl.

Even more silence than there had been before because it was now, they would find out who the Hogwarts Champion was. Dumbledore caught the last parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Hermione's stomach did a back-flip when Dumbledore roared the name. Almost every girl and all from the Hufflepuff table screamed in pleasure.

"Excellent! Well, we now have our three Champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster," Dumbledore called after Cedric disappeared into the next room and everyone had calmed down once again. "By cheering you champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" He stopped abruptly as the goblet changed and red flames were sparkling once again.

Another parchment sprung out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught the fourth parchment.

He didn't say anything for a while and every students and teachers stared at him and wondered what the parchment read. When Dumbledore had gained his composure, he read the parchment out loud.

"_Harry Potter_."

Everyone in the room stared at Harry in shock. He looked as shocked as them. _How came his name in the goblet? I'm sure he didn't put his name in it by himself, _Hermione thought. She was frightened by that Harry was going to participate in the Tournament. It was kind of the same feeling she had got, when Dumbledore had yelled Cedric's name, but still different.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said to them all expressionless. "You know I didn't."

"Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please," Dumbledore called again.

"Go on," Hermione urged him and pushed him lightly on his back. She saw Harry walk up towards Dumbledore and further out the door where the others had walked out. Whispers began to start. She heard the word cheater in most of the discussions.

Hermione and Ron went up to the Gryffindor common room together. She saw the twins and Lee Jordan, their best friend with a lot of snacks from the kitchen. She looked at Ron. He didn't look happy more the opposite. He looked miserable but his eyes exposed hatred. _I don't hope anything will come between the two of them. _

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," he grumbled.

Hermione nodded but she too, after Ron had walked away, went to bed.

-----

_It was the Triwizard Tournaments first task. _

_A giant Monster with dark, brown hair all over its body was walking across the field towards a black haired boy. He was supposed to fight against it, but the boy was frozen in place. The Monster looked hungry at him with its big yellow eye. She wanted to help the boy but her legs couldn't move. She looked around. Everyone just looked awaiting at him. _

_The monster came closer and closer to the boy and in some way she did too, even though she didn't move. It was like she floated within the Monster. _

_The boy looked familiar to her. When she came close enough she could see his green eyes through his round glasses. Her eyes wandered from his eyes up towards his forehead, scared of what she would see. _

_A scar!_

_Harry!_

_The Monster stood right in front of him. Harry didn't move, – it didn't look like he could. To scared. She wanted to yell at him, to say he should run, but words didn't come out of her mouth. The Monster lifted him with its hairy arms, up towards its nasty mouth. _

_It wanted to eat him!_

_But before it did, Harry's hair began to change, his scar faded and his body got taller. His hair lightened till it was brown, his eyes went from green to gray and his glasses disappeared. _

_The boy still looked familiar but not at all like Harry._

_The Monster opened its mouth and swallowed Cedric Diggory in one piece. _

_-----_

Hermione sat abruptly up and looked around. She saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, her roommates fast asleep.

_Just a dream… _Her heart was beating fast so it hurt. She was sweating all over her body. She lay down again and tried to calm herself down.

_Just a dream … _

_Authors note: (Changed) That was the next chapter! Hope you liked it. please leave a review! Thanks!_


End file.
